


Outstanding cover art

by krysalys



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Thoughtcrimes (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysalys/pseuds/krysalys
Summary: This is cover art I'd made for one of Tarlan's many excellent crossover contributions to the BvsP/TC fandom.





	Outstanding cover art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TarlanX (Tarlan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Outstanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215329) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



[](https://krysalys.dreamwidth.org/file/433.jpg)


End file.
